Letters of Love
by AvadaKedavraGirl87
Summary: Harry recives a mysterious package from an owl on his twelveth birthday. Inside contains letters from his parents, the only thing he has left of them now. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**Ello! This is a little one shot I thought of while thinking of my other story, James and Lily: An Infinate Love. This is about letters that James and Lily-er, mostly Lily wrote to their son, Harry, long before he was born. So anyways, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer that nobody cares about: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was a hot, summer day on Privet Drive. Everything was normal in the Dursley house-well, as normal as you can get with a wizard living in your house. A wizard that knows how to frighten his family.

"Mum!" screamed a plump, pig-like boy, tearing through the house as fast as his chubby little legs would carry him, "Mum!" The boy ran into the kitchen, where his concerned mother was waiting.

"What is it my little Dudley Muffin?" the skinny horse like woman, bending down to soothe her twelve year old son.

"H-he t-t-t-tried to hex me!" Dudley wailed, pointing in the direction of the hallway, from which a skinny black haired boy was approching. He had huge green eyes, that were even more magnified by his circular glasses. On top of his head was a thin lightening scar, that not many in the muggle world knew how to percive.

"I did not!" said the boy in his defense, looking his angry aunt in the eye.

"How dare you!" shreeked the women, "How dare you try to hex your cousin!"

"I didn't!" they boy protested again, glaring at his lying cousin, "I only said a fake spell to scare him!"

"Ha! So you did try to jinx my boy!" the boy's aunt said, pointing a bony, accusatory finger at the boy. Before he could try and uslessly defend himself again, the boys uncle entered.

"What's all this hollering about?" the large, beefy man asked, tromping down the stairs.

"Vernon," the woman exclaimed, "That stupid son of my no-good sister tried to hex our boy!"

"What!?" roared Vernon, grabbing the young boy by the collar, "You stupid boy, how dare you try to lay a finger on my Dudley?!"

"I didn't do anything," the black haired boy said, not letting the fear show in his eyes.

"You lying little scum, " Vernon hissed, "Harry, go to your room."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't you backsass me boy!" Vernon said, dragging the boy up the stairs.

"Let go of me!" Harry protested.

"Never!" the beefy man shouted, tossing the boy into his small dull room.

"Now, Petunia and I are going to take Dudley to the ice cream parlor and out to a special dinner for a reward." he said, standing in the doorway.

"For what?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Alerting us of your devilish antics boy, now shut your bloody mouth and don't try to escape!" With that Vernon slammed the door shut, locking it in place.

"Gah!" Harry shouted, punching the pillow on his bed with all his might. He slumped down on the bed, breathing heavily. This was so unfair! He had done nothing wrong. It was his birthday too. Why should he have been treated so wrong? All he had done was make up a fake hex to scare his cousin. He sighed it was just so stupid. Tired of his hard day, Harry layed down on his bed and fell into a light slumber.

**~OoOoOoO~**

It was evening when Harry awoke to a tapping noise. Groggy with sleep, he sat up in his bed. The sun was just setting over the horizon, and to Harry's surprise, a dark brown owl was tapping on his window. Quickly Harry got up from his bed, rushing to the window where he slid it open and the owl fluttered in. Harry's snowy white pet owl, Hedwig, squaked in protest as the brown owl landed on her golden cage.

"What's this?" Harry muttered, untying a medium sized brown package from the owl's foot. To Harry's surprise, the package was rather light. As soon as Harry had taken the package, the owl squaked and flew back out the window. Curious to see what was inside, Harry shut the window-first checking to see if the Dursley's were home-then sat down on his bed and ripped it open.

Inside was a small little box made of wood, about the size of a little girl's jewlery box. Also inside the packaging was a little silver key. It looked like it matched the little box. Ingraved on the key were the initals L.E.P. Harry puzzeled for a moment what the letters could mean. Suddenly, it was clear to him. It was his mother's box. Lily Evans Potter.

Now Harry's curriosity was rabid. He jammed the small key into the box, turning it to the side as it clicked open. Eagerly, the boy lifted the lid. Inside the small wooden box were a bunch of cream colored papers with thick black letters written on them. It took Harry a few moments to concive that these were letters. Letters most likely from his parents. Excited to hear what his parents had to say, he pulled out the first letter and began to read...

**~OoOoOoO~**

_July 17_

_Harry, my sweet son, it will be years until your eyes finally lay sight upon these letters, but that is the way it has to be. These are letters of love from me and your father.I'm writting this to you while I'm pregnate with you , wanting to let you know that if anything would ever happen to me and your father, that we love you. We'll always be here to love you, no matter what. But, to tell you that we love you isn't the only reason why your father and I wanted to write these few letters to you. We want to write them so that you can look back on your life through these letters and see how you have grown. Today said that you were a boy. Your silly father wanted to name you "Actually Proof I Had Sex With Lily Evans." I told him that we would name you no such thing and he finally agreed on Harry. We love you, so , so much. _

_Lily and James_

_July 31_

_Oh Harry, today you were brought into this beautiful world. You are so handsome, asleep in your father's arms on the couch. They said that you were very healthy for a new born baby. You were so cute and bouncy when the nurse brought you out. You have my eyes, and your fathers thick black hair. Your uncles Sirius and Remus came to visit you today. Sirius cracked a few jokes about how your father had done good. Remus simply commented on your beauty. We all love you very much. _

_Lily and James_

_August 7_

_Harry! Today you said your first word! It was so special! No, your first word wasn't "mama" or "dada". It wasn't "mom" or "dad" either...I guess I should hurt your uncle Sirius for teaching you the words "damn it". Your father thought it was very funny. I on the other hand, did not. I find it not funny what so ever that your uncle shouted it across the room when I wouldn't get him another beer. Anyways, you'll learn soon how to say "mama" and "dada". We love you very much. _

_Lily and James_

_August 18_

_Harry, today we went to the zoo. You enjoyed watching the lions bask in the sun. After we'd gone around the zoo once, you insisted in your cute little baby voice that you wanted to see the "wions" again. So we went back to see the lions. Your father thought it was a sure fire sign that you would be placed in Gryffindor like us and your uncles. It was all good until you fell into the lion's cage. I thought I was going to die right there. It caused such a panic. But luckly, your father was quick with Wingardium Leviosa, and you were saved. That was the last time we took you to the zoo. We love you. _

_Lily and James_

_August 30_

_Oh Harry, today you caught onto a little cold. I've never seen your father worry so much. I kept assuring him you would get well soon. But he insisted that we needed to call a priest. I told him was being silly and that he needed to quit worrying like an old muggle house wife. Of course, he wouldn't listen so I brewed up a healing potion. You were feeling better by noon. We love you._

_Lily and James_

_September 4_

_Son, today your mother had a women's day out with a few of her friends. Your uncles and I were in charge of watching you and such. I left you alone with your uncles Sirius and Remus for a while. It wasn't the best idea in my parental judgement-and had your mother been there-lets just say you may not have a dad. Anyways, I came back in the room and you were spinning on the ceiling fan by your diaper. Luckly, Remus was able to get you down and your mother never found out about this little accident. In fact, she doesnt know I've written this letter. Good luck in the future son, I love you._

_James_

_September 13_

_Harry dear, I think it's safe to say I'm not trusting you with your father again anytime soon. He may think I don't know about the whole ceiling fan thing, but unfortunatly for him, he forgot I keep tabs on all of these letters. And being stupid as he was, he left the letter lying on my desk. I will be having a word with him later. Anyways, we love you, very, very, much. _

_Lily and James_

_September 20_

_Harry, things are getting very strange in the wizarding world we live in. There is talk that some "dark lord" is rising. Your father and I think its a bunch of fake. Just some wizards trying to play a prank. Remember, we love you._

_Lily and James_

_September 29_

_Oh Harry, things are getting worse than your father and I suspected. Today a strange man who looked vaugley like your father's friend Peter showed up at our door today. He claimed you were this "chosen one". When we tried to interogate this man, he fled. We haven't seen him again since. We love you._

_Lily and James_

_October 15_

_Harry, your father and I love you very much. Always remember that. If anything should happen to us during these next few days just remember this: If there ever comes a time when we can't be together, keep us in your heart, and we'll stay there forever. We love you Harry. One day you will be a very powerful wizard. _

_Lily and James_

_October 29_

_We love you Harry._

_Lily and James_

**~OoOoOoO~**_  
_

When Harry had finally finished reading the letters, he was almost in tears. This was the one thing from his parents that he had to rememeber them by. Harry stood from his bed, shoving the letters off his lap and onto the bed. It was dark now outside and Harry was sure the Dursley's would be home soon. He couldn't let his uncle find this box. If he did, he'd burn it. Harry picked up the letters and was about to shove them back inside the box when he noticed a little yellow note stuck to the bottom of the box. Harry picked up the little note and read the few words it had:

_Harry, I found these in the ruins of your house-as comforting as that sounds- and thought I would wait until the right day to send them to you. Happy Birthday. I hope to one day we shall meet. _

_RL Moony_

**~OoOoOoO~**

Through out Harry's next few years at Hogwarts, he always brought the little box of letters with him. To him, they were as valuble as gold. As the years went on, he gradually learned who his "uncles" were and who had sent him the little box of treasures. Harry eventually defeated the Dark Lord who had taken his parents lifes, all the while thinking of their letters of love.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I most certianly hope you enjoyed James's little mishap with the ceiling fan. Anyways, please, tell your friends how, horrible-or amazing you thought my story was. Tell people to read-or not. Critizism is very welcome, but so is praise dearies. :) But anyways, please review. Tell me how much I sucked. Thanks!**


End file.
